My Journal
by KaElIvIgO1994
Summary: This is a story where I think are the thoughts of Ralph in the entire show and a little bit more, all the characters will be part of the story. Bad summary but give the story a chance, please


**My journal**

 **I'm not own of Scorpion nor any of his characters, I only do this for fun.**

 **August 25, 2014**

My mom buy me this notebook and told me to write when I feel something big is happening or only when I feel in the mood, I don't sure about this but I trust in her so I give it a try.

Today was my first day in the new school, this looks like the same as the others schools I've been before, today as many other times, I feel alone, I can't believe there's no one who I can really talk to, everytime someone closees to me and start talking at me I can't say a word, it's like I'm ill-equipped, so whoever comes goes inmediatly.

When my mom come pick me up and ask me about my day, I didn't want to tell her the truth so I said it was ok and she smiles. Mom works two jobs and right now she is at work so I'm with the sitter I didn't talk to her either.

I know I'm smart very smart, that's why I'm not like any other normal kid, I like calculate everything, my head can run numbers without I have to write them and most of all I can't handle physical contact, everytime someone touch me, even my mom, I step away or just freeze. That's the reason why no one knows how smart I am, not even mom and sometimes I feel very lonely like there's no one else in the world like me but then I think in my mom, she loves me I know, it's just that… besides how hard she tries to understand me, she can't and that hurts me….. well I guess that's all for today.

 **September 19, 2014**

There's been 3 weeks since the first day of school, basically nothing is change that's why I didn't wrote but today the psychologist try to talk to me about why I'm so quiet but as usual I didn't say a word and they call my mom, I can imagine what they are telling her because my mom had this conversation before in my others schools.

I still have no friends, I should be sleeping too but I can't stop thinking, I mean I can't shut my brain off because of that cuestion the psychologist made me and then I remember that the last time I write was like put my thoughts in paper to later analyze them, so I can sleep more easily.

I should probably go to sleep before mom come from work, because she doesn't like if I stay awake until so late.

 **September 22, 2014**

It's Monday again and I really didn't want to go to school, amazing as it seems mom told me that she wasn't going to take me there this week, so mom take me to her job instead, was the best thing it could ever happen to me.

Since I get there I take everything I can use to play chess and wait, suddenly the man who was fixing the wireless came and start playing with me, I thought I was winning when he makes a move that I didn't see coming and then I didn't know what else to do, my mom came and ask him if she can help him with something and he said that she should help me, then he pick up his things and goes telling Mr. Gianakos that don't yell at me, I was really curious and surpries because no one, besides my mom, ever did something like that for me, to be honest I felt little sad too, because he was gone and probably I didn't going to see him again, I was wrong.

One hour later I saw him enter again into the diner with some people, I know now they are his friends and government persons talking about planes falling from the sky and when my mom ask one of his friends if something was wrong in LAX, I turned with curiosity but then the guy who play with me start to give orders to each one of then and I realize of two things, first: their names were Sylvester, Happy, Toby and Walter, been him their leader and who play with me, and second: that all of them were like me, very smart people.

They start to work and talk about the possibility of the planes coming down and what will happen, my mom told them to check their language, but I saw that they were only stating facts. After that Walter start to work with the people in the airport but I can't listen very well, the only thing I understand is that they need the back up of a software and that Happy and Toby were to get, then Sylvester came and play chess with me and I won.

After a while they came back and even when I was lost in calculations I heard the hole conversation, then I saw my mom and Walter fight outside but I have an idea and I have to give it to Walter, without to say a word the preference, so I only look while a plane passed on top of us, I knew he will get it.

When Walter said that no place on earth had the software they needed I thought that he was right but what about the planes?, they have to had a copy of the software at least, don't they?. And Walter get it, after an argument with Agent Gallo, Walter started to make a plan with his friends to make on time to Klemmer Airfield but he won't be able to drive and upward his software at the same time, so someone need to take him to there and I knew my mom was capable of do that. That's what I try to tell her when I give her the keys or our car, she get it, she understood me for the first time in years.

In Klemmer Airfield they weren't be able to download the software the first time for a problem of speed differencial, then Walter thought in the solution of that problem was that they were going to drive under the plane in a ferrari a 200 miles an hour, the only thing I could think about that was "risky plan", but then I ran the odds and they were 60% to everything would end well and it did.

We all went to Klemmer Airfield, when we got there my mom and I headed to home, it was a little late when we arrived so mom told me that I could play video games only before I was ready to go to bed after that so I did that, when I was ready, I saw Walter came into our apartment, mom didn't ask how he knew where we live but I assume that he must hack into something to get the address.

They talk, I can hear how Walter offer my mom a job and they start to talking about me, I knew that was time to get out, so I did and said "Hi Walter", I knew mom will be surprise but I feel this connection with him I supposed it's because he's a genius like me, Walter ask me two things if I can paused and rewind my dreams, I said yes and he said me too, that is something else he and I share. We played video games until I had to go to bed, I heard like mom says goodbay to Walter and how she thank him for everything, this day I felt like I'm not alone in the world, for the first time in a long time I feel truly happy of been what I am, a genius.

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope I was able of catch Ralph's essence, if you want me to continue please let me know. I enjoy written this, I want you enjoy it too. I apologize if there are some mistakens I try to do my best, because I'm not from a country of English language.**

 **Thanks for reading this, thamks for give me the change to entertaining you for a moment. By the way this story is in Spanish too, if someone is interested.**


End file.
